Chatting with kiku
by majunior56
Summary: It all starts when Osaka meets a short man with black hair. It all spirals out of control after that.
1. Chapter 1

This is a non-profit fanwork. Azumanga Daioh and Hetalia are not owned by me .They are the creations of people much more talented then I am. Please buy their stuff if you can. And please don't sue me.

AN:this first chapter is mostly an introduction. The rest of the chapters will be funnier hopefully.  
please review and enjoy!

"Osaka what the heck are you looking at?" asked the confused voice of Yomi.

"the clouds." Osaka said without turning her head.

"why?" most of the group of four asked in unison.

For a moment Osaka had a rather intense look on her face before stating "They have odd shapes today".

They had noticed the clouds. They all seemed to resemble hamburgers and pasta.

"So what's so interesting about 'em?" Tomo questioned.

"I dunno," Osaka replied ," but something about them seems...ominous..."

"Since when have hamburgers been omens?" Yomi asked sarcastically.

Osaka ignored her. Something big was going to happen today. She felt it everywhere. In the wind. In the the floor. In her uniform. In her lunch trey. In her- I'm going to be awhile here just go one without me I'l catch up- socks in...

All day long Osaka waited for something to happen, but nothing did. She lamented this as she walked through Tokyo, still waiting for it to strike. She lost sight of everything as she focused on her long wait. Suddenly a man bumped into her and they fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry sir" Osaka said embarrassed.

"It's alright." came the calm,quiet voice of this short man with tidy back hair.

"Though I am curious. Why did you stop in the middle of the street?"

"I was waiting for something. The clouds gave me the feeling that something might happen today."

"Do things like that usually happen?"

"Kinda yeah. When I was a kid, I could tell it would always rained on days I forgot to tie my shoes. I had to learn to remember fast, otherwise I would've flooded Tokyo."

She expected him to find this strange. Everyone else seemed to think so when she told them. Maybe they just always remembered to tie their shoes. Yet the man was intensely interested.

"Has anything else like that happened?" he asked.

Osaka of course had tons. They sat down on a bench and began to have a long conversation about Osaka's aptitude at doing things under certain circumstances. After she had finished a particularly interesting lecture on the tea making capabilities of pink underpants the man finally gave an introduction.

" My name is Kiku. And yours?"

"My friends call me Osaka."

"Well Osaka, it is a pleasure to meet you."

They continued their chat for a while. They could have gone for hours had a voice not had interrupted them.A loud young man suddenly appeared shouting something in a language she didn't understand.

"Oh " said Kiku.

"um Kiku," Osaka said confused "whose that guy? And what the heck is he saying?"

"Oh of course. Sorry. Feliciano please speak Japanese. My new friend doesn't know Italian."

"If you say so Japan!" the young man responded in Japanese.

"Wait" Osaka said "Japan?"

"That is his name you know!" Feliciano said pointing at Kiku.

"Feliciano" Kiku said,slightly annoyed " I really wish you would be more careful with names when talking around normal people."

"Why? It won't do anything to them or us if they know who we are."

"Actually Feli- oh whats the use now- Italy," gesturing toward the completely confused face of Osaka " it is a bit of a shock learning you are talking to a country."

Osaka finally had to break her silence." Wait, I'm talking to a what?"

"Come Osaka", said Kiku, "I owe you an explanation."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------In her apple juice. In her hair. In her siverware. It all was an omen for what was about to- awwwwww crap you went to the big reveal without me. Thanks for ruining the only real piece of drama.

Jackass......


	2. Chapter 2

Azumanga Daioh and Hetalia are not owned by me.I don't even have the Mangas and are the creations of people much more talented then I am. Please support their official releases.

there i did the disclaimer Azuma. Take the gun off the back of my head.

Kiku, now identified as Japan went on to explain that he and Italy were the personifications of their respective countries. This of course sounds rather hard to believe so Osaka likely had many questions about-

"oh! okay that explains everything!"

Then again what do I know.

"Why were you so late Japan" Italy questioned.

"I suppose I got distracted talking to my new friend" he answered. "her name is Osaka"

"What are you doing over here in japan, ?" Osaka asked.

" I finally had time to visit Japan's house! We were supposed to meet at the tea house over there, but I waited for almost an hour till I saw him over here."

" Italy, would you mind if Osaka joins us? I don't feel it would be right to abandon her now. It's okay with you right Osaka?"

"Sure!" they both exclaimed were overjoyed to spend a day with their new Friends.

So they went to the tea shop and shared a cup of tea. They had a great time talking about their cultures and listening to Osaka talk about sea slugs (or at least japan did ,Italy seemed confused). They all decided it was high time to head over to japans house when they heard a loud call.

"Hey Osaka!" came the familiar voice of Tomo. She was accompanied by Yomi ,Sakaki and Chiyo-chan.

"Oh hi!" Osaka said.

"Are these friends of yours Osaka?" Japan asked

"funny," Yomi said,"we were about to ask the same thing"

"You've been holding out on us Osaka! Your boyfriend is HOT!" Tomo said gesturing toward Japan.

"WHAT!" Osaka and Japan cried in embarrassment.

"Wow! Japan I had no idea you she was your girlfriend!" Italy stated.

" No you misunderstand, we just met!"

"suuuuuuuuuuuuuure" Tomo said. " So have you done the nasty yet or what?"

This almost drove Osaka tears, caused japan to faint from embarrassment and inspired several confused looks from young Chiyo.

When they awoke they finally took care of introductions.

"Wow!"Chiyo said intrigued " I can't believe I'm talking to my country!"

"don't be naive," Yomi said skeptical " How do we know they're for real?"

"don't you guys have any super country powers or something?" Osaka asked.

"well we can teach our languages to people." Japan answered." Italy why don't you do it."

"Okay Japan!" and Italy started to do an odd dance that resembled a ballet mixed with

river dancing and the Mexican hat was a sight to behold really. It looked well rehearsed.

After he was done flipping through Tokyo like a madman he threw magic dust at the five girls.

" How did it work? " he asked in Italian.

" I can understand you!" each of them said in fluent Italian that I so totally know and am not just implying their speaking because I don't

"I guess you were for real" Yomi said.

"hey Japan" Italy said "can Osaka's friends come with us to your house!"

"I suppose so" he responded throwing a disapproving look in Tomo's direction. "Do you want to visit my house?"

"sure!" they all replied.

"we weren't doing much anyway" Tomo added.

"Then let's go!" Italy said enthusiastically.

A few feet away their gym teacher, Nyamo (who I honestly should call Ms. Kurosawa if only I

was sure I knew how to spell it and were not to lazy to find out, what with me being busy on

the computer and all),was frozen in a state of shock. Her Friend Yukari was less interested.

"Come on Nyamo!" Yukari said "We were gonna go to that new bar down the block!"

"Yukari the girls just went to the house of two strange men!"

"So I go to peoples houses all the time."

"You're missing the point! they could be in trouble!"

" So they're big girls."

"we have to follow them."

"OH NO! You're not getting out of your turn to treat me this time!"

"Yukari I always-" she stopped arguing, remembering the danger the girls were in." Look I have to go , If you don't want to come fine."

"must you always be so stubborn Nyamo..."

"this from the woman arguing over drinks." she didn't have time to hear yukari respond. She was already gone. Yukari begrudgingly followed.

please review and expect chapter three soon


	3. Chapter 3

Azumanga Daioh and Hetalia are the properties of people whose names I haven't memorized. Buy there stuff and support them. And me if you know me. I'm talking to YOU James!

And so the little band was off to Japan's house. Along the way they shared some choice deep philosophical-

"Do you all like pasta?" Italy spouted ruining my attempt at making them all seem normal and intelligent.

Very well. I'll let the characters do the talking. See if I care if my amazing narration goes to waste.

"Mr. Italy," Chiyo-Chan asked " What is it like in your country?"

"Ah! It's wonderful! We have pasta and pizza and soccer and pasta and pretty paintings and shoes and pasta and pretty women and pasta-"

" You really like pasta Mr. Italy." Chiyo noted "I never had Italian pasta."

"I have some with me!" he said pulling a plate of pasta out of his jacket.

"are you sure it's safe sir?"

"You needn't worry," Japan said " one of the great acomplishments of the Italian people is discovering ways to keep food hot and fresh for day's, weeks or months at a time."

Sort of reassured by that fact I so did not pull out of my ass, she ate and experienced a plethora of taste that she had never experienced before.

"wow, did you make this Mr. Italy?"

"Sure did!"

"It's amazing!"

they shared a good laugh over the delicious meal

"Well they're getting along great" Yomi said.

"I thought they might" Japan said amused.

"So Japan" Tomo asked " what do you have at your house?"

"well it's pretty big but I don't have a lot of things compared to most of my friends. I don't like having a house crowded with things. I do have quite a few heirlooms, a modest game collection and a few pets."

"You do?" Sakaki asked suddenly interested.

"Yes. A dog, a rabbit, and a guinea pig.

"a rabbit..." she was lost in thought now. She seemed to be blushing a bit.

"Wow heirlooms," Yomi said " those sound very-"

"VIDEO GAMES? YEAH! this is my chance to defeat My country in Gaming!" Tomo said enthused.

"How on earth are you going to beat Japan?" Yomi questioned slightly annoyed "You can't even beat Osaka in mario golf."

"That doesn't prove anything! She's a freak when it comes to mario golf!"

"You just need more practice!" Osaka stated triumphantly.

"Not just that, You lost to Chiyo in tetris-"

"She's a genius!"

"Mr. Tadakichi beat you in Mario kart when Chiyo went for a bathroom break and you refused to pause"

"She came back!"

"When he already won."

Dismayed Japan turned to Sakaki and asked "Do they usually argue like that?"

"all the time." she answered

"It looks like were finally here." Japan said.

The house was huge. Bigger then Chiyo-Chan's.

" I appreciate your approval" He said to the five girls standing frozen "but wouldn't you prefer to come insi-"

"HOLD IT!" Came the voice of Nyamo. " you can't just-just-just" It was then she noticed the house.

"they will be a while Italy."

and they were. When at last Nyamo remembered the mission at hand she turned on Japan.

"Okay what the hell are you doing taking five high school girls to your house?'

"Oh...I forgot how this might look. Miss I assure you it was meant as a gesture of kindness."

"well I'm not just gonna-"

"you can supervise them if you would like."

she looked extremly happy for a moment but snaped back to seriousness and said "alright but I've got my eye on you."

"I assure you miss ,I would never do such a thing."

So in they went. I won't make you suffer through introductions just that they were long and featured much odd dancing.

"so would you all like anything or are you-"

"HEEEEEEEEY! JAPAN!" came an extremely loud english voice.

"I had no idea he was coming today." Japan said.

"who is that?" Osaka asked.

"Oh that man? He is America."

"Oh..." they all groaned with one exception.

"AN AMERICAN!" Tomo said " NO! THE AMERICAN!I MUST DEFEAT HIM!

"In what may I ask?" yomi said with a worried expression on her face.

"EVERYTHING!"

"Hello America"Japan said.

"Hey japan! How are you-"

""

Tomo turned to America determined.

"FACE ME!"

"Miss takino, " japan said " I'm sure America isn't intrested in whatever-"

"Ah, a rival appears! Very well Japanese mistress I accept your challange!" he said in English

which all of the girls should know being in an english class for about-

"You dare insult me in foreign tongue you American swine! Now you have to accept my challenge!" Tomo said.

America flicked some dust on her.

"Ok let's try this again" America said reassured now that she could understand."Ah, a rival appears! Very well Japanese mistress I accept your challange!"

"BRING IT!"


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Azumanga Daioh or Hetalia. Not that you care. If you don't own it this is just annoying. If you do your just gonna sue me anyway. So you know what, screw it. I don't know or particularly care who owns what. For all I care the bible is by Toriyama.

"so then Japanese mistress" America said " how are we gonna compete?"

Tomo paused in a dramatic manner ..."WE SHALL HAVE A SWORD BATTLE!"

"very well! Japan! My sword!"

"You mean my sword?" he said, begrudgingly forking over the sword.

"YOMI! I need my sword !"

"What sword ? you don't own a sword!"

"...SAKAKI!"she exclaimed "I need you to forge me a sword!"

"but-how do I-?"

"you're the awesome one! You should know blacksmithing!" she responded

"Tomo" Yomi said annoyed "what has Sakaki done to ever make you think she was a blacksmith?"

Eager to end the conflict, Japan jumped in " I have a few spares upstairs if you-"

"ZOOOM"

"- would like to use -"

"ZOOOM"

"-One..."

"and now our fight to the death shall begin!" Tomo and America said in unison. At these words most of those assembled immediately looked worried that they were serious, the only exceptions being Japan and Yomi who knew their friends well enough to know that they were completely serious.

"Are you sure you both want to do this?" Japan said "Afterall we could always just-"

They exchanged a flurry of slashes as they effectively destroyed Japan's house and came close to cutting poor Italy in half which spooked him enough to send him running inside. The others ducked for cover...

Elsewhere Germany was busy working at his desk when he heard the familiar ring of the phone by his disk. Knowing full well who's voice would answer he picked up the phone.

"Germany! Germany! I came to Japan's house to play, but then America showed up and started cutting things up with a sword!"

He knew what he had to do. Again. It's amazing how this managed to continue years after world war 2.

Back at Japan's house hell was pretty much broken loose. Everything was in pieces and the group was out of usable cover until suddenly "Italy!" Germany shouted. "Are you okay!" At these words America and Tomo tore Germany's uniform barely avoiding cutting him. This reaction from Germany was so terrifying I'm not allowed to describe it in a teen rated story.

After everyone recovered from Germany's traumatic rage they did introductions after some language dust flicking. "Wait a minute" Yomi said "How come Germany and America didn't have to do a dance?"

"Italy didn't have to either" Germany said " He just enjoys dancing. Now you two! Let's find a less destructive way for you to have your little competition."

"Why don't we use Mr. Japan's video game collection?" Chiyo said.

"That's a great idea!" America and Tomo said in unison once more.

So up to Japan's room they went to enjoy his plethora of games.

AN: I'm not sure if the way I end my chapters is working so far. I am especially worried about this one. If it bothers you please mention it in the reviews. Also sorry the chapters so short. I'll do a longer one next time.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: no more disclaimers. They have started to bore me.

Let us now join our group and their video game antics. First ,the conflict between Ms. Takino and America had to be resolved. To prevent further bloodshed they choose the rather violent Mortal Kombat deception.

"Italy" Germany said "let's go play a different game in the other room with Chiyo. She might get scared."

"But I won't get scared !" She protested.

"We know that" Germany whispered "But on our last game night..."

A FEW YEARS BACK

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Italy screamed jumping out nearby window landing completely unscathed and continuing his run.

"oh" she whispered understanding his stand "It must have been pretty scary" Germany didn't feel it necessary to inform her they were playing Mario Kart. Once they took cooking mama (to all their delights even if Germany didn't want to admit it) America and Tomo began their game. The bloodshed quickly got boring so Tomo, Japan, Yomi and Osaka started a game of Mario Kart .

"Tomo why did you take both the Mario brothers?" Yomi complained

"You gotta keep them together! Their like salt and pepper!"

"hmm" Osaka mumbled

"What is it Osaka ?" Japan asked.

"why salt and pepper? Don't other things go better together like..."

"Bread and cheese?" America said.

"Ice cream and cake?" Yomi added.

"Got it!" Osaka Declared proudly " Skin and Rashes!"

"What?" they all asked.

"You can't have a rash without skin and everyone gets rashes!"

They all agreed and went back to their game .

"Hey" Italy said as he and the others returned "what are you all doing?"

"Just talkin' about rashes." Osaka said.

…

…

…

"W..Why?" Chiyo asked

"They might have something to do with the Mario Brothers."

…

…

…

"What the hell were you guys doing?" Germany asked.

Ignoring... Whatever that was, they went back to their game

"Mr. America sir?" Chiyo asked " Why did you come to Mr. Japans house?"

"Why to!... OH CRAP! I forgot!" He pulled a letter out of his pocket "I need to give you this Japan!"He handed japan the letter as he prepared to open it. As soon as he opened it it exploded launching him across the room. When he landed the actual letter landed in his hand.

**Dear Mr. Japan**

**We wish to ask you to host a new event being organized by the United States Government. In an effort to bring the nations together in this time of hard ship we wish to have a celebration in Japan. We hope you will join us in organizing this event . **

**signed**

**Alfred F Jones, America**

**Barrack Obama.**

"My superior asked me to get you on board. We ant to invite everyone we can. We hope to hold it a bit outside of tokyo. Will you host it"

"I suppose so."

"Great! no we need to organize everything and thankfully I have a brilliant plan!"


	6. Chapter 6

"And now!" America proudly declared "I present my brilliant plan! First we get everyone in the G8 to go along with our plan for this. We're throwing a big festival with many surprise attractions"

He grinned that special grin you have when you know something amazing and your friend doesn't and aren't saying to screw with them. Though maybe that only happens to me.

"I hope all of you guys are already on board. Next we invite as many countries as possible and organize everything so we can show off our … Um…" He pulled out some note cards " 'so we can show every countries' amazing cultures and hopefully bring our countries together toward unity and peace' "

"Why do you want to go to all of this trouble?" Japan asked

He thought for a moment "I, uh… Just thought it would be fun! Anyway We thought of a great way to celebrate that everyone is gonna love! I can only tell Japan though!" He whispered in his ear. Judging by the looks on Japan's face it was amazing.

"Wow….That sounds amazing! How did you come up with something like that?"

"Actually I thought of something much cooler. My stupid superiors made me change it though."

"what did you want to do?" Chiyo asked.

" I was gonna blow up the moon." He responded calmly.

"Wh…WHY?" most of them asked saying it exactly like that except for Tomo and Yukari who just stood there and grinned.

"COME ON! That would have been awesome!" To be honest he does have a point.

"Well of course they wouldn't have done it!" Nyamo said.

"oh they were all for it. We consulted a scientist first though and he said it was to dangerous. Plus they said it was too expensive. But that isn't important. We have work to do. There are four G8 members here . Your all coming, right?"

Italy was all for it but Germany needed a little reassurance.

"don't worry" Japan whispered " He won't blow anything up. And I'll keep him from anything he likely could."

" I guess I'm in:" Germany said nervously.

"Great! Now we each need to go get the other G8 members to join. We each need to go individually to talk to them. Now we need to decide right off who goes to talk to Russia." He looked really scared for a second "so I suggest we discuss this in a fair- ONETWOTHREENOT IT!

"NOT IT!" Germany screamed

"NOT IT!" Japan screamed uncharacteristically loudly

"Huh? Oh I guess I'm going to go then" Italy said.

"good" America said breathing a sigh of relief. " Now who want's to go see England? I'd go ask him but I'm not to sure he likes my parties."

"I can go." Germany said.

"Good. I can go see Canada and Japan can go see France"

"Wow! Can I go with one of you? Please?" Chiyo asked.

" You can come with me!" Italy said.

" Ms Kurosawa, " Japan asked " Can you go to help take care of It-… of Chiyo-chan?" Japan asked.

"Sure" Nyamo said.

"Oh and you're just gonna leave me here while you go on some adventure in Russia? No way!" Yukari exclaimed.

"You can go with me if it will satisfy you." Germany said

"hmmm…. Alright but you better watch it pal. I don't think I wanna be satisfied in the way your thinking"

Germany pretended not to notice her comment while Japan turned to Osaka "Would you like to come along with me Ms. Osaka?"

"sure"

"If it's alright with you may I come along?" Sakaki asked "I've always been interested in seeing France."

"Of course." he said.

"So do you two wanna come with me to Canada?" America asked.

"I guess" they both said unenthusiastically.

So they all left for home to prepare for tomorrows journey.

"Wow…Who would of thought that we'd end up going on a visit to other countries today. I woke up this morning thinking about parakeets. How did all this happen?" Osaka thought to her self.

"Do you think we should have asked our parents first?" Chiyo mentioned.

"They never really care what we do. As long as we come back when we tell them we'll be back we should be fine." Tomo said.

"That sounds oddly convenient…"Yukari said. I don't know what she means. That doesn't seem convenient at all. Certainly not a plot hole I'm hastily trying to hand wave.

Before we have a chance to look more in to that let's take a look at the nations.

"Japan" Germany said " Do you think it wise to bring along those girls?"

"I'm sure it will be for the best."

"I suppose I should trust you… well I better go to sleep. Good night" He went to bed with Italy following suit.

"America can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why are you really going to all this trouble. You aren't just doing a simple culture fest you're making a big show of it. Why?"

He said nothing for a second.

" I…uhh"

He looked nervous, almost embarrassed.

"Never mind. Your reasons are your own. And I will do my part as your friend to help you."

America smiled "Thanks Japan."


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning everyone arrived at Japan's to get ready for the trip. They all drove to a local airport. But first they had to decide the drivers. Japan ,Nyamo and Yukari were the only ones with cars.

So came the tradition of everyone trying to weasel out of riding with Yukari.

already yomi's brain was at work as she walked over to innocent little Italy.

"Saaaaaaaay… Italy. I heard It's really FUN riding with yukari . And she just loves riding with people" Yomi said to Italy.

"Really?"

Yomi grinned evilly as he skipped away smiling.

The original plan was for the countries to ride together with one extra passenger. But after Italy acted so enthusiastic to ride with Yukari they let him go. Then Germany took one good look at the battered and rusty Yukari-mobile and insisted on going with Italy. They then managed to get Tomo to go along with Yukari much to Germany's chagrin. America was going with Japan with Osaka and Sakaki. Nyamo was driving Yomi and Chiyo.

They started to drive and surprisingly noticed only one scream erupt from Yukari's car. Germany's. They did however notice Italy and Tomo hanging with their heads out the window cheering in sync. In Nyamo's car all was quiet as they gazed at the passersby. Meanwhile in Japan's car America turned on the radio and started singing. osaka joined in while japan hummed along. Everyone was in a great mood when they arrived at the airport.

Except for Germany.

Japan went over to comfort him.

"Will you be alright Germany?"

He stood stoic.

"Germany?"

No response.

"Are you alright?"

He breathed a deep sigh. "I'll be ….fine."

"Do you need anything?"

He shook his head and Japan left him alone. "We should give him a minute" he said to his comrades.

And so a minute they waited.

And you need to as well. I won't keep writing. Just go do something that takes about a minute. I'm serious, He needs some time to recover. Don't be rude. You'd need time to recover after riding in the Yukari-mobile if it were you.

I'll wait.

There. Now that didn't take very long now did it? Anyhow. They all boarded planes and got ready to leave. They said their goodbyes and left on their way.

In Italy's plane they discussed Russia.

"So Italy" Nyamo asked " what is Russia like?"

"Well Russia is kinda weird. Everyone acts all nervous around him. Germany never looks him in the eye. He's probably just shy. I think Russia is a nice enough person."

They dropped the subject as Italy and Chiyo discussed more important matters such as pasta and soccer. In Japan's plane they were having a similar conversation about France.

"Oh France" Japan said. "He is a very artistic man. He loves music , paintings and the like. But he is a bit of a… flirt. I would avoid being alone with him . Other then that he is pretty easy to get along with."

As he finished talking he looked nervously at Sakaki. She didn't notice because she and Japan were listening to Osaka give a particularly interesting lecture on the edibility of clouds. She insists that they would work much better then bottled water if we could hold them. But you aren't interested in that. Let's instead go over to America as he discuses Canada.

"He's a very nice guy. But you can hardly notice him. He's so quiet and polite. He looks a lot like me. Most people say we're twins. He'll be alright. Though he does tend to freak out sometimes around me. Not too sure why…"

Well that ended up being uneventful. I suppose Tomo and America's games of chicken they played with other planes are kind of important. They didn't result in much though. Just an upset Yomi. I suppose we must see what Germany has to say about England.

"He's a nice man. I'm sure our meeting will go fine."

Gee thanks man.

Now I have to end this on my own.

They landed in each of their destinations safely and with out incident. They each were driven to the house of each of the nations. When they got there they knocked on the door as the mortals got ready to see a new face.

First to arrive were Italy's group with Nyamo and Chiyo-chan.

They knocked on the door expecting the worst. From what little they knew about Russia the man should be very intimidating and imposing.

They couldn't have been further from the mark...


	8. Chapter 8

Russia apparently is a scary country but the blond haired man who answered looked nice, calm and welcoming. And when he spoke he had a soft and nice voice.

They did not understand his greeting . They informed Italy of this and he told him. He seemed happy to gift his language to them.

"There we go!" He grinned "It's always nice to give a piece of Russia to others. Hopefully a piece of Russia will stick with you, Yes?" Something about that last thing he said was unsettling to Nyamo.

" So let me introduce myself. I am Russia. You tell me your names now ,Yes?"

His request sounded more like an order to Nyamo, but she paid it no mind as she introduced herself.

"My name is Minamo Kurasawa.

"…Your name… I don't really like it. Do you have a nickname?"

"A friend calls me Nyamo but I don't really like it. I prefer my given name."

" Nyamo it is then, yes?"

She wanted to argue but he turned to face Chiyo-Chan. "And you?"

"M..My name is Chiyo Mihama." She said bowing.

"Hmmmm…" For a minute he stared " You're very small, yes?"

"Well I'm only-"

Her sentence was interrupted by Russia grabbing her head and pushing down hard.

"I had a friend. He was short like you are. I could never tell why . That is rather odd, yes?"

She didn't respond. Russia was not disheartened by this as he invited them in and sat them down to eat. Nyamo and Chiyo were nervous, but Italy had other concerns. He cared mostly about the food.

"Russia about your cooking…" He said

"Yes?" He said grinning his familiar grin.

"Well not to be rude but … it tastes like crap." The second he uttered this remark Russia's face turned angry as he opened his mouth to let out a loud and raspy noise

"KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL"

Feeling terror worse then she had ever known Nyamo quickly opened her mouth to appease him " HE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT HE'S SAYING HE-HE- LOST HIS SENSE OF TASTE IN-IN-THE WAR!"

His grin returned instantaneously

"How tragic !" He said joyfully.

"But I didn't-" Nyamo covered his mouth grinning. "Say Italy" She said "didn't you have a message for Mr. Russia."

"Oh right" He informed him of the festival and why they needed him.

"So the whole G8 will attend, Yes? I suppose I must go then. It will be fun" Nyamo and Chiyo breathed a sigh of relief " And I may get a chance to have fun with America." Their worry returned "I could do a lot…" His voice got more stern for a second " I may get a chance to delight in seeing him squirm in pain like the worm he is…" They were scared again. His expression and voice quickly softened " So will that be all? You shouldn't stay. I have work to do, Yes?"

"Oh we were going to have a look around Moscow before we went back to meet Japan tomorrow." Italy said

"Well enjoy yourself. Hopefully you will find Russia to your liking ,yes?"

They left as Russia bade them good luck as they departed. "Maybe one day you all can stay here with me here, Yes? Farewell!"

Chiyo and Nyamo made sure he was completely gone before they breathed a sigh of relief.

Russia smiled as he watched them leave. He sang as he walked upstairs to finish his work. For the first time in a while he looked out the window saw the cold unforgiving Russian terrain and was able to smile. He had made two new friends today. One of them was a very beautiful woman.

America didn't bother knocking on Canada's door as he burst in. Canada was sitting by the fire when America shouted "HEY CANADA! YOU HOME?" This almost gave poor Canada a heart attack. As he tripped and almost dropped his little bear.

"oh… h-hello America. Did you bring friends?"

"Hello. My name is-" Yomi started to say before she was interrupted

"Hey I'm Tomo and this is Yomi! Great to meet ya!" She shouted.

Canada could tell he would not like this girl.

"We are special escorts to America as he delivers an important message that could change the face of the earth!"

"Wh- what message could he-?"

"Tomo we aren't escorts and America just needs to tell him about a festival." Yomi said.

"Such a spoilsport Yomi. You always see the glass half empty and I see it half full."

"What the hell does that even mean?"

"I don't know, some monk or something said it and it sounded cool."

Canada was eager to hear the message "So what is it America?"

"Oh right." He relayed the prepared message.

"Wow that sounds fun. Of course I'll go. So do you want to stay and see the sights.

"Oh yeah. More Snow. we sure didn't get enough of that on the trip here…" Tomo said

"Tomo!" Yomi said sternly.

"Oh it's all right…" Canada said disheartened. Yomi felt bad for the man.

"We'll be happy to see the city!"

"Really? Thank you."

So off they went to enjoy Canada. Canada seemed happy to have company. He especially enjoyed sight seeing with Yomi who ,unlike most of his friends and peers ,seemed genuinely impressed with the country.

He was sad when they had to go, but Yomi promised to meet him again at the upcoming festival. Canada went back home happy and for the first time did not mind that no one knew his name or even noticed him. He was happy that finally one person had.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: there is a mistake in the Spanish I ,for some reason, can't fix on the computer I'm using. I only have the one punctuation mark when there should be two and can't put accents . I apologize for this and any other mistakes I may make. I am still learning Spanish and I can't really speak French.

They were about to knock on Frances door when they heard voices conversing. Japan paused momentarily before he knocked.

"Hola!" said the cheerful brown haired man who answered " Como estas mi amigos?"

None of them could speak Spanish of course though by the looks of it Japan barely could.

"Spain, they don't know Spanish."

"Ah! Lo siento! Me olvide." He sprinkled the dust using his maracas.

"Was that necessary?" Japan asked. He wasn't even sure if maracas were made by Spain and not mexico. Just him not me

"Of course not! Now come in, come in France has been expecting you!"

They walked in and saw one of the most decorated houses they'd ever seen. There were paintings, statues and antiques wherever they would fit. Many of them seemed to feature nudes though. And not just women. Don't think about it to long.

"Bonjour! Bienvenue chez moi!"

They had no idea what he said, but it sounded sexy for some reason. It wasn't his voice though. They could not explain this phenomena. Though Osaka would certainly try.

After language sharing (or whatever I'm going to call this dust thing.) again they took care of greetings. Nothing worth mentioning happened though France did take interest in Sakaki. Or more specifically her…endowments. Japan noticed this.

"Now let's sit down! Spain made the food."

And what amazing food he made. It was some of the best food they ever tasted. Japan almost forgot what he came for. Still he remembered and gave his message.

"How fabulous! I haven't been to a true festival for centuries!"

"Yeah, that sounds fantastic. I'm invited right?" Spain asked.

"The intention is to invite everyone who want's to come." Japan said.

"Well me and Spain simply have to help with the preparations!" France said.

"Ohh well.. I… guess after we get word from the rest of the-"

"But we must be there every step of the way!"

"Well it's America's decision so-"

"Wonderful! I'll call him and tell him we're coming!"

And he went off to make the call.

They sat patiently as he talked loudly in the next room. After about ten minutes of waiting Sakaki broke the silence.

" So do you live with France, Spain?"

"Oh no, I just visit a lot. We've been friends for years."

"Then can you explain something?" he nodded " Why does he Have so many paintings of naked people."

They all wanted to know this, but sakaki was particularly bothered because she sat underneath a painting of a nude man. And her height placed her in an… interesting location that made it very unnerving to look up.

"I'm not to sure… He does a lot of things that people say are odd but I haven't noticed anything"

"I get it!" Osaka screamed " He was saying voodoo incantations!"

This caught everyone off guard. It would seem Osaka found an answer. She got up and ran off. France walked shortly thereafter.

"Good news were all going to Japan!"

Spain seemed to be the only one particularly happy about this new development.

"Say… wasn't there another smaller girl here a few minutes ago" They hoped he was referring to her height.

"She left after saying something about" Japans was interrupted

"I'm back!" Osaka declared wearing a necklace with odd symbols on the charms that smelled of asparagus.

"What is she wearing?" Japan asked.

"I'm afraid to ask" Sakaki responded.

They ignored this as they left. Japan seemed to take care to keep Sakaki more then arms length from france as they traveled…

AN:I was going to do it like last time and include Germany ,Yukari and England but I've got a lot of ideas for that, especially with the secret special guest (who totally wasn't mentioned in reviews so don't look there.) and am giving it it's own chapter. More will come from these guys. Promised.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: This one went on way longer then I wanted. Hopefully it's length won't detract from it's enjoyability.**

Germany knocked on England's door probably a lot louder then he normally would have.

Yukari talked the entire trip. Asking questions, gabbing on about Nyamo, complaining about the liquor, complaining about Nyamo, stealing his beer and drunkenly praising Nyamo.

Germany managed to get her to pass out for about an hour by giving her shots.

But that backfired when he had to drag her all the way to a hotel so she could sleep off her hangover. Then he was up for a long time cleaning up the mess she made on the carpet and they overslept.

Now it was morning and he was late and annoyed.

And that makes him angry.

"Yes?" said England.

"Hello England"

"Oh Germany, I heard you were coming. Please come in." And in they walked.

Germany opened his mouth to speak ,but was rudely interrupted by Yukari "so you're a British guy huh.. Kinda disappointing."

"Disappointing?" England wasn't sure he liked where this conversation was going.

" I thought most British guy's were hot. But you look like a stiff."

England would have responded with a well prepared insult , but it wasn't gentlemanly to insult a woman. So he ignored her.

"And unfortunately she still counts- NO BAD ENGLAND ,GENTLEMAN ,GETLEMAN." He thought to himself.

"So what is it you were going to say Germany?"

"Oh of course"

He informed him of the festival that America was holding.

"So America's throwing a festival. Sounds fun, though if America's holding it who knows. So Germany are you hungry? cause I was just about to make-"

"NO!" he said almost on instinct. "I… uhhh ... Ate a few minutes ago"

"No you didn't" Yukari whispered.

"Shh."

England didn't notice and they sat down for some tea and idle conversation. Yukari was bored to tears throughout all of this. Then Germany got up to leave.

"Well this sucked." Yukari said.

"We can see some of the sights in England, now stop complaining." Germany said.

So then they headed for the door. Wow who knew that a trip with Yukari could end so peaceably-

"WEEEEEESSST!"

Oh no.

"Oh no." said Germany.

"Oh no." said England.

A silver haired man burst into the house "Oh yeah! It's me! The amazing Prussia!"

Germany buried his hand in his face as Prussia walked over and pointed an accusing finger at him "How dare you west! You can't come to a meeting and not invite me!"

"how did you even know I was here?"

"I was about to come over to make fun of England's cooking and plaster him with yours when I heard your voice. So then I thought 'That bastard left me out of something again why I oughta give him a piece of my mind.' so I broke in , pointed my finger and gave my awesome soul-stirring speech."

"Look the meetings over so-"

"The deed hath been done? You asshole! Just for that your treating me to drinks tonight."

"But why should I-"

"It's alright Germany." England said "You are all my guests so I have to treat you."

"SWEET!" said Yukari and Prussia said.

Sometimes England hated his gentlemanly ways.

So they drove to the best bar they could (England knew of one I didn't ,what with me being underage and all). Of course Prussia and Yukari argued about alcohol the whole way. It got very annoying so I won't show you their arguments…

You don't believe me do you?

Fine here's an out of context tidbit.

"Asahi makes the best beer in the world! Period!"

"Ha. I've tasted every beer ever made and Asahi? It isn't even good soda!"

"Liar! You can't have tasted every beer ever made!"

"Yes I could've!"

"No you couldn't!"

"Yeah I could've!"

"No you couldn't!"

"Yeah I could've!"

"No you couldn't!"

"Yeah I could've!"

Do you really want to hear that whole conversation? The whole 60 minute conversation?

For the sake of the story I'll assume you said no. If you said yes? Please turn off your computer and get some freaking therapy.

It's too late anyway . They're already there.

Yukari of course jumped at the opportunity to drink all she wanted without worry. And Prussia… Well that's just what he does.

It just so happened that there was a karaoke machine in the room. Yukari jumped to the machine after only one shot.

After her… Interesting song , the details of which I will not go into to protect the sanities of the musical talent involved, she went over to England.

"Come on Iggy! Sing us a song!" Yukari said.

"Yeah England!" Prussia said "Do a song!"

"Hell no! I wouldn't tarnish my reputation by doing something like that."

"Come on!" Prussia and Yukari said.

"NO!"

"Come on!"

"NO!"

"Come on!"

"NO!"

"Come oooooooooooooon"

"Goddammit, No! You will not make me. Ever!"

**Several hours and shots later**

"BAAAABY NOW!" England sang with vigor.

"SHAKE IT UP BABY" Yukari and Prussia drunkenly sang in response.

"TWIST AND SHOUT"

"TWIST AND SHOUT"

"COME ON COME ON *hickup* BABY NOW"

"BABY COME ON !"

"COME ON AN WORK IT ON OW"

"WORK IT IN OUT"

"KNOW YA TWISIN LIL' GUUUL"

"TWISH LITTLE GIRL"

"YOU KNOW YOU TWIST SO FI"

"TWISH SO FINE"

"COME ON AN TWISH A LIL CLOSA NOW!"

"TWISH A LIL CLOSA!"

"AND LE ME KNOW THAT YOU MINE!"

"ME KNOW LET MINE"

"SHAKE IT SHAKE IT BABY OW!"

"SHAKE AAAAA BABY"

"SHAKE IT SHAKE IT BABY NOW!"

"WAKE UP BABY!"

Then they harmonized on one final not before it all came to an end.

"Buddy, It's closing time. Take your friends and go." the bartender said to Germany.

Germany went to the task. He did not understand how they were such lightweights. He tried to gather them all in vain.

"Christ it would help if one of them were sober."

"I'll help you" Came the incredibly sexy voice of a nearby bald patron.

"Y-You're!"

"Yes, I'm Patrick Stewart."

"B-But what could you be doing here?"

"Enjoying the nightlife of course!"

"But you're over 60."

"That hasn't stopped you. Now let's go to your car, my friend."

They went to the car and as he left he got Mr. Stewarts phone number.

"Next time we'll go see a few lady friends of mine!" He yelled as he drove off in his car. It turned in to a jet as he drove away.

Germany now had the task of finding a hotel. He did his best to stay out of their drunken conversations. You can only imagine how hard this was with conversations like this:

"Hey Iggy!" Yukari said "You know what I things wrrong with Germay. He's probably never gotten laid."

"He totally hasn't." Prussia said

"HA HA hes such a loser." England said.

Germany tried to get through this and their insistence a singing along with the radio.

Miraculously he made it to a hotel without slaughtering anyone. Though one or two pedestrians came close.

They sat in the lobby.

"I'm going to go get us a room. Please don't do anything while I'm gone."

He walked away.

"Let's go do somethin ." England said.

"Like what?" Yukari asked.

"Anything I guess."

They walked away as Germany returned to find they had left. He'd expected as much.

**Meanwhile**

England had hatched an evil scheme.

"Alright, Alright, heresh what will do. We're gonna pillage the presidential suite.

"But Iggy." Yukari said "What if they see us."

"No cause we... We are gonna wear cow suits and use shillelaghs."

"BRILLIANT!" Yukari said.

"I so could've thought o that." Prussia said.

"Shh... we gotta be sneaky." England said while putting on his cow suit. They tiptoed untill the got into the hallway on the floor of the suite. They then let out a battle cry as they charged the room.

**Elsewhere**

He was still looking for them. By now all he could be sure of was that they had likely caused massive damage. Almost as if on cue they appeared holding Small Kitchen appliances ,jewelry, cow suits, shillelaghs and sacks of stuff.

"Let's go to the room while there still looking for you guy's." He said immediately understanding what had happened. They managed to get to the room without incident and Germany tucked them in. He sang them to sleep with Schalf, Kindlein, Schalf.

They we're asleep quickly.

Germany was relived. For once he was glad about what his years taking care of Italy had taught him.

He fell asleep.

...

...

...

When he awoke he found them all asleep. He went to cleaning the filthy hotel room (which arguably wasn't that filthy, especially considering three drunks were in it).

When they rose from their slumber they had bad hangovers and were confused as to why Yukari was wearing a hoof.

Germany Informed them of last night and said farewell to England as he , Yukari ,and now Prussia departed back to Japan. They were in a bit of a hurry because they were late. It was made even worse by them insisting on taking their share of the loot.

England was disgusted with his actions last night. He could not believe what that woman made him do.

As disgusted as he was though, he still kept his loot.

**AN: Told you the secret special guest wasn't in the reviews! wait... but someone is bound to mention him there now... God dammit!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: How did those egregious error slip past me so long. :(. ( Fixed it in case you don't know)**

Japan returned to his house with his recently expanded group. He really wanted to get home so he could hide from France for about an hour or so. You would to if you were stuck in a cab with him for an hour long car ride. Unless you were Osaka who spent the trip repeating an odd incantation. He went to unlock his door only to have America open it.

"Hey Japan!" he said.

"How-how did you get in to my house?"

"I have teleporting powers!"

They looked at him in shocked disbelief.

"Nah I'm joking, I just broke in."

"Oh ..." that explanation satisfied everyone except for Japan who noticed the smashed window.

They walked in and noticed a certain someone was absent from the group.

"Where is Germany and yukari ?" Sakaki asked

"Not to sure..." Italy said " It isn't like him to be late to a meeting..."

A knock came from the door as Yukari broke another window and climbed in. Slightly annoyed Japan answered the door. To let Germany in.

"you could have waited!" Germany said to Yukari.

"Or at least have used the other window." Japan said gesturing toward the other recently smashed window.

"Well at least we gave Prussia the slip." Germany said.

Another window was immediately smashed as Prussia burst in.

"I have returned everyone!"

No one seemed to happy about this.

Japan finally retreated to his room.

"So America, what are we going to do next?"

"Well the hard parts over, now all we gotta do is send out invitations to the other nations and set it all up. My superior and Japan's are gonna explain it because the cards they gave me were boring."

He sat down as the president and prime minister walked in to explain the situation.

"Something of this magnitude requires a lot of work and effort, Which is why we need the entire g8" the president explained

"Mr. Spain's presence helps a lot, but hopefully with all of you on board we can get more large nations to come along." The prime minister explained. "Now we need to get the g8 over here and set everything up. Any questions?"

No one had any. Yomi seemed happy that Canada was coming. Chiyo and Nyamo were noticeably less enthusiastic.

"Good you may go now."

They were about to but they first felt they should get Japan.

They opened his door and noticed he was gone.

"He's probably hiding in the closet. Let's get him out." The prime minister said.

How convenient...

"Japan get out of there." He said.

"no."

"Come on."

"I'm taking a nap. go away."

"Don't be childish Japan."

" I'm not being childish"

"You locked yourself in a closet." The prime minister pointed out. "And is your Manga collection missing from your shelf?"

They heard a page turn.

"No."

Nyamo decided to step in "If you come out I'll buy you juice."

"Nyamo I'm a grown man. I can buy my own juice if I want it."

"And candy."

He poked his head out.

"Really?"

She nodded.

He stepped out. "I'm doing this only because you insist upon it. This has nothing to do with your offerings of tasty snacks."

They walked out.

"That was impressive" the prime minister said to Nyamo "How did you know to do that?"

"I have experience."

"Are you a mother?"

"No not exactly..." her gaze shifted toward Yukari.

"Anyway everyone." The president said. "We have a day of free time until the other nations arrive. So enjoy it."

They all went out to enjoy the day.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Sorry this took so long. I got preoccupied with family stuff. So please enjoy the new chapter!**

Kaorin and Kagura sat bored in town. They hadn't seen the rest of their friends in a while. They tried to make do with just them. Turns out they don't mix well. At all. For a while they just sat drinking juice.

"So Kagura... Do you like astronomy?" She asked nervously.

"No..."

They sighed as they got up to go home.

Suddenly they noticed Sakaki and Osaka.

"Ms. Sakaki!" Kaorin said cheerfully

"Oh hello Kaorin."

"Sakaki! You're back!" Kagura cheered.

"Are these friends of yours?" Japan asked.

"We were going to ask the same thing." Kagura said noticing the two behind him.

Japan introduced everyone and Spain used his maracas to spread the languages of him and France.

"I still don't understand the benefits of that." Japan said.

"Neither do I!" Spain said.

"So what should we do now?" Kagura said.

"If I may " France said oddly fixated on Kagura "We should go to a somewhere nice like a hot spring or nearby beach."

"That sounds fun!" She replied.

Knowing France's intentions with the girls (and probably he and Spain) he jumped in " We should stay close to the others, should something come up."

"Very well.." he said half halfheartedly.

"Why don't we go eat something?" Spain suggested. "We haven't eaten since we got back from France's house."

They all were hungry, so they went along to a nearby restaurant.

Kaorin and France sat on either sides of Sakaki, staring at her with adulation.

"I'm going to the bathroom" Sakaki said.

They ogled her as she got up. They sighed as she walked into the bathroom.

"Such a beautiful young woman. I can only imagine the wonderful magic we could make together."

Kaorin turned and glared at France.

"Sakaki wouldn't ever! She is nice and kind and pretty and smart and pretty and -"

"My my. Do I sense a twinge of envy in you're voice. Don't worry my dear. I'm sure you can join us in whatever we do."

No one listening could tell if that was meant to cheer her up. Needless to say, It didn't. She started rapidly attempting to stab him with a nearby plastic knife.

Kagura was horrified. "Shouldn't we do something?"

The others were less interested.

"It's best not to interfere." Japan said.

Sakaki returned to see Kaorin at France's throat. She calmly pulled her away and sat back down.

The waiter came and asked for their order. He was noticeably shaken , having witnessed Kaorin's attack.

"So what have you been up to Ms. Sakaki." Kaorin asked.

"We've been in France. That's where we met these two."

"Wow! France. I heard that place was romantic." She had an odd grin as she said this.

"It was I guess." She couldn't really vouch for that. Her idea for romance wasn't France attempting to whisper on her ear with Japan getting in between the two.

"Uhh... Osaka what is that." Kagura asked, noticing the smelly object she had around her neck.

She opened her mouth to speak but at that moment their food arrived.

They began to eat.

France took one bite and sighed.

"Japanese food is so unrefined."

Japan raised an eyebrow and spoke" I am sorry but, I don't agree. I think my food is very refined."

"I suppose if one grows up with garbage they get used to it eventually."

Everyone was offended (Except Spain who hummed as he ate his meal.) Japan however, remained calm.

"You are probably right. I suppose it would be better to throw more snails and frog appendages in our food. Maybe then we could reach you're level of culinary genius."

Frances took this as a compliment and resumed eating.

Osaka finished quickly.

"I didn't know you ate so fast Osaka." Japan said.

"I don't usually. But every forth and ninth restaurant I go to, I have to eat fast. If I don't something bad always happens."

"That can't happen." Kagura said.

"Okay, but it's you're loss if something happens to you."

"Sure..."

They finished eating without incident. They walked outside and Kagura was immediately plastered by tomatoes as Italy ran screaming " STOP CHASING ME!"

they stood speechless for about five minutes as the others ran by.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:I love pasta. Just want to make that clear.**

**A few hours back**

The rest of the gang wandered aimlessly around Tokyo. They just made various observations and visited various stores ( And quickly ran away from an owner Tomo got mad at and cursed out. Turns out he keeps a gun under his counter)

Eventually Italy got hungry and they stopped at a restaurant.

America and Italy stared at the menu in dismay and got up.

"What do you think they're doing?" Nyamo asked.

"When those two are involved, you usually don't want to know." Germany said

From what she understood about the two, she knew he was probably right.

"HEY WAITRESS LADY! WE'RE READY!" Prussia screamed even though not even Tomo new what they wanted to drink yet.

"What would you all like." she asked

"Ignore him please." Nyamo said, attempting to be civil " We're still waiting for our friends."

"Oh..." The waitress said with a look of disgust aimed at Prussia.

Prussia got up to follow her.

"I'll go make sure he doesn't do anything to stupid." Germany said.

Now alone, they sat down to talk.

"So Ms. Yukari !" Chiyo asked. "How was England!"

"Well I got incredibly drunk and ended up with a cow hoof and a lot of blenders."

Naturally this came as a shock to most present.

Nyamo just dryly commented "Again?"

Tomo gave a hearty laugh " And here I thought you didn't make jokes Nyamo!"

The teachers turned to her and spoke simultaneously

"She doesn't."

"I don't"

They thought about this for a second. and hid behind their menus.

Suddenly a scream filled the room

"YOU PERVERT!"

A slap sound was heard and Germany and Prussia emerged from the other room.

"Jeez, what happened!" Yomi asked

"Trust me, You don't want to know! We have to go!" Germany said.

"But where is Mr. Italy and Mr. America!" Chiyo asked .

A legion of chefs emerged from the kitchen

"IMBICILES!" The head chef shouted.

"I think we found them." Germany said.

They wandered into the kitchen and saw Italy boiling three pots and stirring them all at once while america as rummaging through the food throwing various ingredients on the floor.

"All things considered this isn't that bad." Germany said

"Ah Germany! You're back! I made pasta!"

Chiyo looked extremely happy as she went to go eat with Tomo and Yukari following.

"What are you all doing?" Nyamo said

"Eating." They ,along with Italy, said.

"And what in the hell are you doing?" Yukari asked America.

"Trying to find some good food."

She rolled her eyes and returned to Tomo "Come on. Prussia pissed off a waitress and we have to go."

"Screw you, I'm hungry!"

"Come on!"

"NO!"

"Quit being childish!"

"I'm not being childish you big meanie face!" She threw her plate. Yomi managed to ducked out of the way and the plate hit America.

"SO YOU CHALLANGE ME AGAIN! FACE MEIN WRATH!" America yelled at the top of his lungs while Germany griped the bridge of his nose.

"BRING IT DICKWEED!" She yelled beginning a barrage of pasta tossing.

"Knock it off you t-" Germany took a bunch of olives to the face.

"American fool!" Prussia said. " You can't challenge the mighty Prussian union!"

"The what?" Germany said

He got no answer as food flew threw the room. America ran into the main room and picked up Whatever food he could with the others following suit. Most of the people ran out the door.

"Italy!" Prussia said. " Join me in this great war!"

"But-" Italy was cut short as America jumped in front of him with a box tomatoes.

"I should have sensed your treachery! Now feel the wrath of the very tomatoes you cook your crappy pasta with!"

"Please don't hurt Mr. Italy Mr. America." Chiyo said.

she got plastered with tomatoes before America could hear her.

"Sorella!" Italy said as he ran to go help her. He picked her up. He then shot a glare at America and picked up a nearby table.

"YOU JERK" He yelled as he threw it at him.

Everyone was stunned and momentarily stopped tossing food. Italy then look around, with an extremly confused look on his face and saw America get up and picked up his tomatoes, with an excited look on his face.

"SO! You are a worthy foe after all Italy! This shall be legendary!" he threw his tomatoes furiously.

Italy ran as fast as he could toward the exit.

"I"M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS IF YOU HURT HIM AMERICA!" Germany shouted.

They ran through Tokyo throwing and dodging food as they approached the rest of the gang. Many of America's tomatoes hit Kagura as they continued their chase.

**Later  
**

"And that's how I won the great tomato war of 1987." Prussia said with a triumphant grin on his face.

"There are all kinds of things wrong with what you just said" Yomi noted.

They sat in Japan's house in various kinds of bath robes as they waited for their clothes to wash. France was oddly quiet the entire night.

After a stern lecture form the superiors ,they were left alone.

"It's getting late. You should all head home" Germany said.

"If you want to be here for our meeting tomorrow you can stay. Just know that they tend to be chaotic with just the g8 present. I can't imagine what it will be like with the other two here."

They all liked the idea of staying with Japan so they went to a room to sleep...

**AN: Once again I'm ending earlier the I intended due to a sudden influx of ideas. **

**Also please tell me how this chapter turned out. It was a bit of an experiment. (more info will be on my profile). **

**Hasta la Pasta!**

**(oh god, The dub is getting me to say things already .TT)**


	14. Chapter 14

They divided into groups of four (though France was sort of forced to go with the two adults and kagura was left with whoever was left over) and went off to their individual rooms.

**Japan's group**

Japan went to his bedroom accompanied by Osaka, Sakaki and Kaorin . Japan set up the two inflatable beds he had forcing Kaorin and Sakaki to share.

"Why can't I share with Sakaki?" Osaka asked as Kaorin threw a boot at her in response.

They laid on their beds and got ready to sleep. Sakaki and Kaorin went to sleep pretty quickly. But Japan and Osaka couldn't sleep.

"Are you still awake Japan?"

He nodded "I am still a bit nervous about what is happening . It has been awhile since I have had so many guests. Plus our conferences tend to end badly."

"What happened last time?"

"It ended with England and America arguing over chips and fries, Italy eating out of Germany's new boot and France followed me home."

Even Osaka thought that was a bit odd. " How did-?"

"You don't want to know."

Osaka took his word for it and went back to trying to sleep.

She had more on her mind and went on. "Do you think it was fate that made me bump into you Japan?"

He paused and answered her. "I'm not sure. Maybe it was fate that made us meet that day or maybe it was chance. Either way," He turned to her a smiled a bit "I'm happy to have met you Osaka."

She returned his smile and once again tried to sleep.

And once again she asked him a question "If you were to put soup into these beds instead of air, would they still inflate?"

Japan stared in deep thought for a second before getting up.

"Where are you going?" Osaka asked.

"The kitchen." he answered.

Osaka picked up her bed and followed him, letting it deflate along the way.

**Prussia's peeps**

Italy and Chiyo followed Germany and Prussia. They luckily got enough beds for each of them so sleep should have been peaceful. Should have.

"West! What the hell! Why did you give Italy the biggest bed!" Prussia said.

"There all the same size."

He pulled out measuring tape and began his work.

"I'll have you know Italy's bed is much larger."

", That isn't measuring tape. That's just paper with the words 'meter' Scribbled in crayon." Chiyo noted.

"Cursed brat foiled m brilliant plan..."

He begrudgingly hid under his covers.

"We should be getting to sleep too. Italy remember what I told you about meetings."

"Sit far away from France, don't talk to Russia and stay away from England's food, but remember he tried his best so don't make fun of him to his face." He recited.

"Good. Now good night."

He drifted off to sleep.

Chiyo spoke to Italy. "Mr. Italy, back at the restaurant, you called me sorella."

"Oh yeah. It means-"

"I Know what it means Mr. Italy." She responded smiling .

"Well I-" He was once again interrupted by a hug from Chiyo

"Good night Onii-san." She said.

Italy smiled and returned the hug. They then went to sleep.

On his bed, Germany was smiling. Despite his annoyance at today's events, he went to sleep in a good mood.

He didn't even mind when Italy slipped into his bed.

**America's crew**

Thy were all set to have a peaceful sleep. The extra beds were made and they were all ready for a peaceful sleep...

Then America and Tomo got bored.

"We never finished our battle Takino!" America said.

Tomo pulled out a pillow "Then let this be our final battle."

She furiously began smacking America with a pillow. America drew back and grabbed his pillow

"You shall suffer for that!" He shouted melodramaticlly.

They had a furious pillow fight.

"At least we're to grown up for this crap, right Kagura." Yomi turned and saw that she was gone.

She suddenly appeared "Pillow sneak attack!"

She knocked them across the room with her pillow. Miraculously they got up unscathed and got ready to fight.

"It would seem our differences must be put aside for the good of the whole Takino." America said.

"I suppose so." she responded

They got in a battle stance.

"Yomi! Arm yourself and join me!" Kagura bellowed.

"What no! I'm no idiot! I grew out of pillow fights years ago!" She responded bluntly.

Tomo scoffed "You won't convince her to do anything that counts as exercise outside of school Kagura. Their is a reason she's so fat after all."

Yomi scowled. Tomo had crossed the line. She had said the "f" word. And by the look of Yomi's face , she was about to say the other one.

"I'll show you ... You ... YOU [ the following exchange has been edited out of the story. Suffice to say the author was right. and Tomo now will never look at gorrila's, rinos and daisuke namikawa without thinking of her harsh words.]

After her biting insults they had one of the most epic pillow fights of all time. France snuck onto the window sill with Spain's help and took many pictures, And there was much rejoicing. After taking those pictures France fall and landed on his head giving him permanent brain damage, And there was much rejoicing. Wait...

After they finished their pillow fight and laid on their beds, sweaty and tired (this was about the time France fell) Yomi and Kagura fell asleep. But Tomo and America hadn't quit gotten off the adrenalin rush.

"That was fun..." Tomo said in between pants.

"yeah...It's been a while since I've done stuff like that. Most of my friends don't like things like pillow fights." He smiled. "Thanks for such a great day"

She grinned "Don't thank me yet! Tommorow Kagura will surely want revenge."

"And will be ready for her then!"

They gave one last cheer and went to bed.

**One last word from France's Nakama**

Spain carried france up the steps to his room and set him down.

"Where have you two been?" Nyamo asked.

"Oh nowhere important" France said wearily.

"Well good night." She said

As France was opening his mouth to say something she said " and just sp ypu know me and yukari are both trained martial artists and very light sleepers."

France grew pale " You're bluffing."

They both gave an evil grin and said "Want to find out?"

France hid under the covers as the women high-fived each other.

And now everyone was drifting of to sleep...

Untill They heard Japan and Osaka's scream of "IT WORKS!" and shot up again.


	15. Chapter 15

England prepared to enter Japan's house preparing himself for yet another chaotic meeting. He knew that this would not end well. They have more then their usual attendance not only with Prussia and Spain, but Japan's new friends.

Especially that woman. Other then the awesome new blender, she has caused England nothing but trouble. Just the idea of there being more like her made him shudder.

He walked into the house prepared for anything...And was promptly plastered by linguini. He looked inside to see everyone already there. They were engaged in a huge food fight ,except for Germany and Russia who was enjoying his food.

They all stopped when they saw England.

"Hey..." Germany said.

"I thought we agreed to stop letting America help make the food." England said.

"How did you know that's what happened?" Yukari asked.

"This happens all the time." He responded. "Last time we-"

"We need to organize ourselves." Germany said quickly with a nervous look on his face. "We should all sit down and prepare for the meeting."

"but I wanted to hear the stor-" Yukari didn't have time to finish her statement.

"GROUPS! NOW!" Germany yelled.

They all ran to a huge table.

Italy sat in a chair next to Chiyo and they began quickly conversing in Italian.

America and Tomo sat at the head of the table with huge grins on their faces.

After reminding Russia that Canada was sitting there Yomi took a seat next to canada and gave him a warm smile. Russia took a seat near Nyamo who was smiling, but definitely not as warmly.

France sat near Sakaki with Kaorin glaring at him from sakaki's other side. Spain sat on France's other side picking up various amounts of food from the floor.

Osaka sat next to Japan at the other head of the table.

England sat near America with Yukari on his other side viciously poking his head. England did his best to ignore her.

Kagura sat between Germany and Prussia who was busy singing what may have once been the Prussian national anthem, though even the book dumb Kagura knew that odds are good whoever wrote it did not write the lyrics "Prussia is badass, he is smartest and has a huge-"

BAM, BAM. A convenient gavel sounded from America's side of the table.

"Okay let's call this meeting to order. Is there anything that we need to discuss before we begin?"

"Yeah." England said. "Why the hell are there high school girls at this meeting?"

"Why does that bug you iggy?" Tomo asked defiantly. "You afraid we're overqualified?"

"It's hard to disagree with that while we're in the company of America, but I just don't think it's necessary to have civilians present."

"This festival will obviously have many civilians present. Having civilian input is necessary." Japan said

"SO SHUT UP!" Tomo said.

"How elegant." England responded.

"Now then let's open the floor for suggestions." Germany said. "we've already got the main ideas set up so we just need to set up anything else we need. Any suggestions."

"WE'VE GOT ONE!" Tomo and America screamed.

"Okay let's-" He was interrupted by them running upstairs and storming back down with a huge board. America was suddenly dressed in a tuxedo and Tomo was dressed in bunny suit .

"Okay so me and Tomo we're discussing stuff and we thought it would be awesome if we held a huge quest. We'd find some 7 shiny stones throw them everywhere and have us all travel with a martial arts expert, magician and some weird kid with powers. We would then summon a Leviathan from Neptune and have us all fight it, save the world and return home for cake and ice cream. "

No one said anything for awhile. Eventually Yomi broke the silence.

"That has to be the second worst you ever came up with." Yomi said to Tomo.

"To be frank this doesn't even make America's top ..." he paused to think "20."

"What's his worst?" Yomi asked.

"You probably don't want to Know. All that I can say is that phase one involved the complete destruction of Canada." England said.

"I fail to see how that was a bad idea!" America said.

"You were gonna blow up my country!" Canada (sort of) yelled.

" The point is, your plan is asinine! " England pointed out.

"I guess there are some kinks. It would be hard to get enough cake for every one.."

England gripped the bridge of his nose. " Let's just put it to a vote."

Three guesses as to how that vote turned out.

"Now let's come up with something that isn't ungodly stupid." England said.

"I don't see you coming up with anything you prat!" Tomo had no idea what that means but she knew it was British and an insult that sounded dirty.

"I suppose it would be hard to top such a _brilliant_ plan."

"At least we put effort into our plan!" America said.

"What effort? Playing video games for weeks and then ramming your head into a wall?" He responded

"At least I don't... undermine...people for...an active... compensatory factor." America said.

" That's right. Say the big words slowly America." England responded.

"Don't act like your the big around here Iggy!" Yukari said. "You aren't the smartest one here."

"Yeah," Yomi said. "Chiyo is."

"I meant one of the adults!" Yukari said.

"Now, now let's stop fighting. We all know England is a hopeless ass."

"And Mr. 'make sweet magic' is much less an ass!" Kaorin said.

" Your just jealous of my ability to amaze women."

"Why would she want to know about that?" England asked.

"...um... YEAH! Why would I!" Kaorin said.

"Is that nervousness I detect in your voice ?"

"It's hard not to be nervous under pressure France." Germany said in an attempt to stop the fighting.

"whose nervous?" Yukari said. "And what about you ? All you've been doing is trying to control us!"

"Yes and without control we'd have spent the festival ending the world." Germany said irritated.

"It's cause we're Asian ain't it!" Tomo said "Japan! Back me up!"

"I don't think Germany is like that at all."

Tomo shot a glare at him "I'm disgusted. You've got no nerve Japan!"

She walked over to Russia "look at this guy! So calm. suave. confident. He's probably coming up with some great idea now! Ain'tcha Russia?"

"Oh no. I'm thinking of things but no ideas. It's much more fun to listen to all of my good friends talk amongst them selves, yes?"

" oh..." she said dissapointed.

"But when I hear Japan" He got a weird look in his eyes "I think only of all the rage and terror we bring on each other and think of how much fun it is to watch him writhe..."

They all looked terrified (especially Japan and Osaka)

Germany jumped in " Uh.. Italy do you have an idea?"

His and Chiyo's faces glowed as Italy began to speak " We should get a bunch of pasta and serve it to everybody! Me and Chiyo could make a bunch."

"I don't think we could really feed everyone JUST pasta. Plus do you really think you two make enough for an entire festival?" Germany said.

They got up and went to the kitchen all they heard was them singing a song.

"Tsukarimashou! Tsukarimashou!

Sate sate nani ga dekiru ka na!"

They burst in with a tray with several plates of pasta

"Yay! It's ready! they said.

They gave a plate of pasta to everyone.

"If anyone wants seconds, there is more then enough!" Chiyo exclaimed.

They were all in awe as they ate.

After they where finished Yomi raised her hand. "you know what we should do. We should make them the head chefs!"

There was unanimous support of this (even from France!) and the motion passed.

"Say Osaka." Japan said. "you've been quiet. Have you thought of something."

"Actually..." she said. "You know how Russian folk wear those big fluffy hats. What would it be like to wear them?"

"How does that have anything to do with-?" England spoke but was quickly interrupted by Japan.

"Actually some other foreign clothes do look interesting."

"My thoughts exactly!" France said "I've always wondered what it would be like to wear a kimono."

"QUICKLY changing the subject," England said in response to the mental image of France in a kimono "I do think including a foreign clothing theme might be interesting. I move we encourage attendees to wear traditional foreign dress. "

They all thought this was a good idea and her motion passed.

"and now I think we should all take this opportunity to introduce the quest box! Ms. Takino! A drumroll please!"

She pulled out a marching drum and America unveiled a large gold box.

"Da da da DA! Here is the quest box!" they both said.

"This oughta be good." Yomi and England said


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: hopefully no one will draw similarities between America's box and a certain box with varying degrees of danger to it created by a certain one piece fan.**

**Also that is close to one of the reasons people think he is called Jones. I just put a story on it. :3**

"This is our awesome box that will be used for accomplishing our great goal !" America shouted.

"What's in it?" Osaka asked.

"That my dear is a secret only a select few will know! A select few that have been hand chosen by us!" Tomo yelled.

"Will the chosen please stand to get your title of honor." America said. He turned to Tomo "I dub thee Tomo the special-ultra-mega-super-sayajin-awsome!" He handed her a scroll

"And I dub thee America the kickass!" Tomo said handing him a scroll.

"Now stand forth Yomi!" America said.

Yomi stood and walked towards them ,bewildered.

"I dub thee Yomi the lardass!" America said.

"What the- Dammit Tomo did you chose my title!"

"Heheheh…Maybe… now stand forth England."

England walked up to Tomo with an obvious look of disinterest.

"I dub thee England the numpty!"

"My life was much easier when America couldn't Google Scottish insults

"Next, Kagura!" Tomo said.

She walked up, fearful of what would ensue.

"I dub thee Kagura the Bonkurazu!"

"Mock me all you want! You were once our proud leader!"

"And lastly Canada." America said.

He nervously shuffled up.

" You are now Canada the Guy-we'll-call-timid-because-we-didn't-want-to-call-you-a-wimp-because-we-actually-kind-of-like-you."

He said nothing.

"We will be in charge of the most important part that only we can know. The rest of you will sort everything else out on your own. Also we'll be going away on a trip so you don't have any support from us."

"Wait that's your entire plan?" England asked.

"It wouldn't **be **the whole plan if you hadn't shot our idea down." Tomo noted. "Though we could still-"

"NO!" Everyone with the guts to scream yelled.

"alright, alright…"

"So meeting adjourned!" America said.

"Wait just like that!" Germany said "You can't end a meeting like that!"

"You're right! TOMO! MY MEETING MALLET!"

"GENKAI!" Tomo shouted as she threw America a mallet that was longer then he was tall. He raised his mallet high in the air.

"MEEEEETING!"

He crashed the mallet into the table shattering it as though it were glass.

"ADJOURNED!"

The others ducked as the attempted to dodge the objects that charitably could be called splinters and reasonably called shrapnel.

The dust finally settled after what seemed like an eternity. Tomo and America stood proudly over the destroyed table.

"So who wants burgers?" America asked as he began to walk out with his mallet in hand.

"I bet I can make more then you!"

"HAH! I HAVE THE ELEGANT FAST FOOD TECHNIQUE PASSED DOWN THE JONES FAMILY LINE FOR GENERATIONS!"

"What's he talking about? That isn't even his real last name. He just stole it from a phone book when he saw it was there the most." England said as he dusted his clothes and got up.

"Italy, Japan. Let's start cooking so we aren't stuck eating hamburgers all night." Germany said.

"Hurry the hell up! I haven't eaten for two whole goddamn minutes!" Prussia said.

"Come mon frere! " France said to Spain as they left. "Let us add our slice of beauty to the rest of the day's happenings!"

The girls sat in confusion as they came to terms with what happened. Eventually they rose, realizing that this is probably a normal day for these guys. They joined the revelry of the night forgetting the smashed table.

England wandered through the flowers searching for his destination He couldn't believe his luck! To have ended up in a field of flowers after all his searching. Imagine that. And still after searching still had found nothing. Suddenly he heard a voice.

"Hello Mr. England." Sakaki said.

"Oh! Hello …"

"Sakaki."

"Right. So where exactly are we?"

"I'm not to sure. All I know is that the path over there leads to my friend Chiyo's house."

"Oh. Right. The young girl We'll… Shall we go?"

He followed her down the long path . The time passed quickly. It was actually kind of serene.

"Here we are." Sakaki said. Odd. It was almost as if no time had passed.

They then walked over to the large house . It was amazing that this young girl could have such a large house. They knocked on the huge door and the door was answered ,not by Chiyo, but by a humongous orange animal with large ears and an odd nose.

"Hello my friend! " the animal exclaimed "How do you do?"

"Good day to you sir." Sakaki said, bowing

"Pardon me but, who exactly are you."

"I am the father of Chiyo."

"Oh!" England was a bit shaken. How could this thing father a cute little girl. It was the second most shocking thing he had heard all month. "Well it's an honor to meet you sir"

He extended his arm and shook his…orange…arm…thing

"I'm sorry for sound so rude sir ,but what exactly are you?"

" Is it not obvious? I am a cat."

"LOOK!" He said angrily " ARE YOU SUGGESTING THAT I MERELY LOOK LIKE A CAT! THAT I AM A FALSE CAT!"

"No! no, of course not! I was merely rambling! Of course a cat would look like a cat. Silly me!" He gave a nervous chuckle. No wonder Chiyo-Chan was so well behaved. She must have gotten no leniency.

"Is Chiyo-Chan home?" Sakaki asked.

"Yes. We were about to enjoy our dinner. Please join us!"

They wandered into the large ,beautifully decorated house. Chiyo walked over to the pair.

"Hello my friends!"

"Chiyo! Please show our guests to the dining room."

Chiyo led them into a huge dining hall with gorgeus china and a large table, adorned with sculptures and beautiful paintings. Two chairs pulled out and the others began to eat. England just sat ,not eating.

"You seem troubled England. What is on your mind." Chiyo's father asked.

"I just have a lot of things on my mind. I'm about to do something. But I have no idea what is about to happen."

"That's no good! One must always know what their doing and where their going!"

" But I've barely been told anything!"

"Then you need a guide!"

Chiyo turned to the cat "Father! Do…You mean?"

"YES! ! I AM GOING! WITH YOU!"

"Are… Are you sure?"

"It's all right. Father is a very wise man." Chiyo stated.

"I suppose… But how will you come along?"

"Oh don't worry England." Sakaki said "Father-san will figure that out when you wake up."

"Wake up?"

In an instant he was resting on Japan's couch.

"What's wrong?"

England stared at the ceiling " Nothing. Just an odd dream."

He stood up. "Well I may as well get ready. I have a long day ahead of me."

He turned to his friend "I'll see you later ."

He waved goodbye to the cat as he walked down the stairs as his friend floated out the window.


	17. Chapter 17

Everyone came back to Japan's house the next day to see that America and Tomo had departed, taking their victims with them.

"Where'd they go?" Osaka asked.

"They didn't say when they left." Germany answered, being the only one who was awake when they left at their ungodly early time of day.

"We may as well get started then." Japan said.

"With what?" Yukari asked.

"Haven't you been paying attention the whole time we've been here?" Nyamo asked,annoyed.

"Just some crap about a festival."

"Which we are helping with!"

"But they're freakin' countries! Shouldn't they have superpowers that could set this up in a few minutes?"

"We don't have powers like that. We wouldn't even have the dust if the author could have come up with a less obvious asspull." Germany said immediately confusing the normal people.

"I don't think they are aware of the fourth wall, Germany." Japan advised.

"Can we just move on please?" Nyamo asked, her confusion mounting. "Did America even set a date?"

"He gave me a letter with his instructions."

The letter read as such.

"Dear sleepy people

I left with my posse this morning and am now on my way to Greece. I'll be back in about a week or two depending on how things go. I'm sure that's enough time for you all to do something. China's coming over to help. He probably has something worked out so listen to him. Even though he's a commie.

I'm sure you'll be done by the time we come back.

Kthxbye!

America"

"He wants us to set up a huge worldwide event while he's doing god knows what with three young girls ,England and Canada in a week?" Nyamo asked.

"Again?" Germany asked.

"If we're gonna do this we need someone dedicated, charitable and probably insane. And there is only one person like that I know who isn't a Kyoto business man who knows me as Keiko Sarutobi." Yukari said

"I dearly hope we never tell each other about all the events we imply in our day to day speech." Germany said.

"Who're you talking about?" Osaka asked.

"We're gonna have to ask him…" Yukari said with an angery look on her face

"Wait you don't mean…" Kagura said with a worried look on her face. Yukari gave a nod

"Oh god!" Kaorin said as she ran to a nearby closet.

"Who is this person?" Japan asked.

**LATER THAT DAY**

A knock came on the door. With a solemn face it was answered by Nyamo.

"Hello Mr. Kimura…" she said.

At the door stood an average looking Japanese man in a suit with little to note about him other then the fact that his mouth hung open almost perpetually.

"I came as soon as you called Nyamo."

"I'm just gonna ignore that one entirely." Yukari said.

"Is there something you need?"

"Yes actually…"

After a long explanation I'm too lazy to actually tell you about he spoke

"I'll do it Nyamo. I can't turn down a request for help."

"This man seems nice." Japan thought. "He is certainly more mentally stable then the rest of this entourage"

"Especially if it means I can be here with KAORI!" He said as he walked over to the girl who had retreated behind a couch the minute the knock came."

"I seem to be doing exceedingly well at ending up with my foot in my mouth these past few days."

"I ADORE this man!" France said.

"Italy why don't you and Chiyo get started on lunch, I don't think it would be wise for her to be in the same room as these two at the moment." Germany said as the two walked away hand in hand ignorant of the chaos that was certain to unfold.

"Well at least this is our entire ensemble." Japan thought.

An extremely loud knock sounded at the door.

"My big brother is here!" Italy exclaimed.

"And in goes the left foot."

"Why the hell did you call me?" Romano said "Now there is no one to take care of the work you left at home."

"Don't worry about that brother! Come to the kitchen! We were going to make lunch!"

They walked into the kitchen.

"Since the universe seems to be working against me I shall now make a request. Universe, please send to me anyone who could possibly now that we were assembled here today." Japan requested

A knock came at the door.

"Oh that must be my sister and all of my good friends." Russia said.

"At least that isn't everyone…"

"Hey Lithuania! I like, totally decided to surprise you and show up at Japans place!" Poland said as he walked in.

"This will change soon."

"RUUUUUSSSSSSSSIIIIIIAAA!" Another voice sounded through the open door that prompted Russia to sneak up stairs as silent as he possibly could.

"Still not a horrible change of events…"

"Japan! I made it." China said. "Oh and South Korea followed me here too!"

Japan then vanished to his closet once again and began to read with a plush toy in hand.

"At least I have you Edward-san. You're always there for me."

**AN: I know this is a pretty short update, especially after having been away for so long, but I want to fit a lot of it into the next chapter.  
**

**I'll try to update soon but every time I try it never happens. TT  
**

**It's going to be weird when Belarus and Nyamo start talking to each other…**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: unlike many other events in this particular story, the goings on in this chapter will all have a semi rational explanation soon (TM blizzard entertainment). This will also be one of the few times I will have an author's note mid story. I hope the direction I take the America side of the story goes over well. Just know that whatever happens, the fun antics of the nation-tans and the daioh girls will always be present.**

_**An unknown Japanese harbor**_

It was 8 AM and already they had endured a day's worth of insanity. They had arrived after taking several taxis, buses, a few stolen bikes and a stolen Italian sports car. And now after a frantic police chase they had arrived at their destination.

"What ,pray tell, was the point of all that ?" England asked as he removed his false mustache and hot pink jacket.

"We had to get here for a boat to Greece of course!" He said as he removed the Mickey Mouse costume that he wore over his world war two era navy uniform.

"Why…can't we just… catch a…plane" Yomi said as she struggled to help Canada out of his sparkling red dress.

"Yomi" Tomo exclaimed as she sheathed Japan's sword "Don't you know how dangerous planes are? There's crashes and hijackers and perverts and tie fighters and super saiyajins and heffelumps and woozls ."

"Wait what?"

**This is all for the sake of humor. Please remember that nearly all statistics show flying is the safest way to travel and superman is always right.**

_**THE MORE YOU KNOW!**_

"Who said that?" Canada asked as he removed his shoulder length blond wig.

"Said what?" yomi asked as she removed her Abe Lincoln beard and hat.

"Time to go!" America shouted from the ships deck.

"wait, what about my clothes? I can't wear just this! and you didn't let me take a change of clothes!"

"I told you, we'll buy anything we need at our first stop before we reach Greece."

"What'll I do till then?"

"You have your costume."

"It's a power girl costume! Why the crap am I wearing this?"

"You were our distraction."

"But I can't just-"

Suddenly they heard sirens.

"I think that's our exit cue." America said. They rushed on board with only the slight delay of Canada removing his high heels. They then managed to escape from the harbor.

"Now let's eat!" America said.

"Eat what? You didn't pack any rations" England noted.

"WHAAAT!" America ran to the control room and the boat picked up speed.

" Never go against an American when lunch is on the line." England said, grinning.

"Okay! I'm back!" America said.

"Who's steering the ship?" Yomi asked.

"No one. I built an auto pilot."

"When?" Kagura asked.

"Just now."

"yet this is the same man that is perplexed by the idea of a driver's seat in the left side of the car."

"So who wants to play One!" America said as he pulled out a uno deck.

"Why the hell don't you just call it uno like a sane person?" Yomi asked.

"We speak English in America!"

"We're in the ocean."

"I stick to my principles wherever I go."

"Let's start the game!" Tomo said enthusiastically.

"I guess this could be fun." Canada said.

_**5 minutes later**_

"You played that draw four on purpose you dick!" America screamed at England.

"Yes. I did it because you used all your skips on me every chance you got.

"and when he finally got to use a reverse you started dumping a bunch of draw two cards on me." Yomi said angrily.

"That's all I had!"

"And I still say you made up that rule that you can't play anything when a draw two is used on you." Kagura said.

"That's what it said when I read the rules." Tomo argued.

"And since when do you read?"

"I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I READ THE FIRST HARUHI NOVEL IN JUST FOUR MONTHS!"

"CONGRATU-FREAKIN-LATIONS! A WINNER IS YOU!"

"AND WHAT ABOUT YOU? HOW FAST DID YOU READ IT?

"I DIDN'T READ IT I SAW THE SHOW!"

"SO YOU'RE ONE OF THE LOSERS WHO SAT THROUGH ENDLESS EIGHT!"

"NO! I BAILED ONCE I SAW WHAT CRAP THEY WERE PULLING!"

"THAT'S NO EXCUSE! RIGHT AMERICA?"

"I NEVER SAW IT! "

"WHY THE HELL NOT?"

"I'M NOT FOND OF SLICE OF LIFE."

"IF YOU'D WATCH IT YOU'D KNOW THAT ISN'T ALL THERE IS TO IT!"

"PLUS WHAT'S WRONG WITH SLICE OF LIFE?"

" I DON'T LIKE STORIES WHERE NOTHING HAPPENS!"

"THAT'S WHAT MAKES THEM FUNNY!"

"NO, FOR THERE TO BE COMEDY THERE WOULD HAVE TO BE JOKES!"

"TERE IS JOKES!"

"THEY DON'T APPEAL TO ME!"

Suddenly there was a loud crash as their ship ploughed through many others.

"Hey America." Canada asked "when is the boat going to stop?"

They heard another load crash as the boat ran into the pier, leading to an explosion of wood before the boat finally hit the concrete dock.

"I think we've hit land." America pointed out.

"No," England said monotonously "That can't be it."


	19. Chapter 19

Once again Japan had hid from his various home invaders inside the security of his closet and with his various manga on hand. He knew it wasn't healthy to be so isolated from everyone, but that did not change the fact that he was still unnaturally shy . As he flipped through the pages of his book, he was focused on this dilemma. Was it right for him to be so isolated? Should he be more outgoing? What do his friends think of him? And what does this all say about-

"Hehehe. Ayame is such an odd snake, Yes?"

He turned to his right and saw that he was accompanied by Russia.

"hello Japan."

"Greetings."

"you have a nice closet."

"thank you. It's newly refurbished."

"You must have gotten an excellent contractor, Yes?."

"He claimed his construction technique was passed down his family line for generations."

"That sounds impressive."

"Everyone seems to claim that nowadays. I pay no mind to it."

" I see..."

"..."

"..."

"...I'm going to go see what the others are doing..." He slowly walked out with Russia following him.

"Please refrain from following me."

"I apologize, but I don't want to risk walking alone."

" I see."

"You wouldn't happen to have any juice on hand would you?"

"I actually do. America gave me a mini fridge for Christmas."

Russia brooded over Japan menacingly. "WHeRe iS mY CHrISTmAS PrEsEnT JApAAan?"

Japan paused for a moment before he stealthily reached into his game drawer and quickly put a bow on his 3DS.

"Merry Christmas."

"You got me the pink one just like I wanted! How thoughtful! I feel sorry now that I don't have a gift of my own to give you."

"I do not mind." He pulled out two cans of orange juice and opened them. They both approached each other and absentmindedly bumped into each other. The juice spilled all over japans' pants.

"Oh dear. I apologize Japan"

"It is alright."

"I must assist you now." He reached for his pants.

"What are you doing?"

"I need to have your pants."

"Wait! Stop!"

"Please don't be stubborn Japan."

"Stop!"

"Just let me remove them."

"No!"

suddenly they turned and realized that they were not alone. Osaka stood watching. For a moment there was an awkward pause. Then she turned to Japan.

"You spilled juice on your pants and now Russia-san is trying to wash them?"

"yes..."

"Okay." Osaka said as she closed the door.

"So we all agree there is nothing risqué about our current situation?" Japan asked.

"Yes." Both of those present said.

"That is a relief. I feared for a moment we would have to rely on tired overreaction gags."

"We are far to sophisticated to do something as juvenile as that ye-"

"RUSSIA!" Belarus shouted from behind the door.

"Oh shit."

**Meanwhile downstairs**

"Did anyone else just get the feeling that someone just swore in a seemingly out of character fashion?" Nyamo asked.

"That tends to happen when Belarus is nearby." Estonia explained. "we've all agreed on a 'better him then me' attitude about it."

"I just hope Belarus-nee Chan doesn't do anything horrible to Russia-onii chan." Ukraine said

"Why the egregious honorfic usage?" China asked "Isn't she supposed to be speaking Ukranian in this story?"

"But then she wouldn't be as cute to the perverted author" Estonia noted.

"Can we talk about something besides what appears to be your schizophrenic muses on life?" Yukari asked

"Since when do you know what schizophrenia is?" Nyamo asked.

"Who says I know?" Yukari stated.

"Can we, like, actually do something? I'm like, bored, you know?" Poland stated.

"We do have to work on the festival." Nyamo pointed out.

"But that's like, work!" Poland said with revulsion in his voice. " I wanna do something fun!"

"But we have to start working now ! We've only got two weeks if we're lucky!" Nyamo said with conviction

"Just have china do it. He's like, a freak." Poland said

"We should at least come up with a plan!" Nyamo responded.

"Alright fine geez." He pulled out a tablet and a pen. "So like, does anyone have an idea?"

"well what did we cover at the meeting?" Nyamo asked.

"Just that we're all wearing foreign clothes and we're Chiyo and Italy are making pasta or something." Yukari said.

"Let's build off of that then"

"What's there to build off of?"

"Well, we could take that foreign clothes thing a step further and do it like the culture fests at school."

"So we're gonna have cafes and high school girls running around in an oversized cat suit?"

"That's not what I meant."

"Hey, ya know what!" Poland said "I got like an awesome idea! I was reading a manga? and it had these guys putting on a play of Cinderella? and like, this cute guy in cross-dress was there ! We could do that!'

"But I don't wanna mutilate myself!" Yukari said.

"That does sound like an alright idea" Nyamo said ,eager to change the subject and to not lose a halfway decent idea.

"Wait, I got an idea !" Yukari exclaimed.

Estonia turned an whispered to Nyamo "Should we be worried?"

"A surprising number of her ideas actually work after a certain amount of suffering on the part of others. Still, a dash of caution would help."

"We may as well hear it then" Estonia stated.

**AN:this whole chapter is sort of a tease of what is to come. This must come as a disappointment to many but I will make the next chapter make up for it ten fold. **

**What will happen?**

** I'll never tell.**

**P.S If it bugs anyone I won't have Ukraine speak with honorfics . I only did it this time for the sake of the joke.  
**


End file.
